


Het winterspook

by spacark



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alcohol, Underage Drinking
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacark/pseuds/spacark
Summary: Kevin wordt gevraagd om een probleem met spoken op te lossen. Dat spook is Shawn.---Semi-crack zooi gebaseerd op het concept "maar wat als ze dronken zijn". Contributies aan Nederlandstalige fics op deze website + 1





	Het winterspook

**Author's Note:**

> Waarom doe ik dit mijzelf en anderen aan? Geen idee maar here we are

Het was een koude winteravond en Shawn Froste voelde zich daarbij best in zijn element. Sneeuw is zoals thuis in het noorden, zoals de plaats waar hij zijn favoriete sporten kon beoefenen. Sneeuw is waar je in kan snowboarden. Sneeuw is… wat hem veel heeft gegeven, maar het heeft ook belangrijke dingen afgenomen.  
  
… … …  
… …  
…  
  
Kevin komt de kamer in gelopen en tikt de lichtknop aan. “Nou, die wijven beelden zich ook wat in zeg.”  
Shawn klemt zijn sjaal vast met zijn hand en drukt het tegen zijn gezicht aan. “Wat bedoel je?”  
“Ze zeiden dat het hier spookte. Ze hoorden gehuil.”  
Shawn lacht voorzichtig en speelt met de illusie mee. “Ik heb niets van die spoken gemerkt.”  
Kevin stapt dichterbij en ziet hoe Shawn’s rechterhand een groot glas vasthoudt. De geur die er af komt lijkt niet bepaald op water. Kevin wijst naar het glas van de noorderling. “Wat zit jij nou te drinken?”  
“Wodka,” reageert Shawn zonder blikken of blozen. “Dat helpt je met warm blijven in de kou, zeggen ze. Het helpt wel.” “Huh,” Kevin werpt nogmaals een blik op het glas. Het lijkt wel een Duitse bierpul. “Hoort dat niet in een kleiner glas te zitten?” “Voor gewone stervelingen wel.” Benoemt Shawn ongeneerd. “O, hou op, je klinkt als iemand van de Zeus school.”  
“Hmf,” verzucht Shawn. Hij trekt zijn sjaal weer een beetje omlaag en neemt een slok. Kevin kijkt toe. “Kom op man, da’s toch niet gezond?” Zijn vraag wordt beantwoord met een korte blik van Shawn die daarna even knippert terwijl hij daarna opnieuw voor zich uit staart. “Wil je het nou proberen of niet?”  
“Wodka drinken? Denk je het zelf.” Ze zijn nog net minderjarig en die hoeveelheid kan zeker niet gezond zijn. Maar misschien kan hij met een paar slokken voorkomen dat Shawn alles naar binnen werkt…?  
“Voor zover ik jou ken, Kevin, is dat een ja.”  
Strijdlust borrelt op en de roze-harige teamgenoot gaat naast Shawn zitten. “… Kom maar op.”

  
\- - -

Kevin slikt en zijn wenkbrauw trilt. De vloeibare substantie brandt zijn hele keel uit, maar hij probeert een strak hoofd te houden. “Hrgh…” gromt hij terwijl hij met moeite de drank binnen probeert te houden. “Rustig, Kevin.” Hoort hij nog zachtjes naast hem. Rustig? Dacht het niet! Snel slaat hij nog een slok achterover – een grotere dan daarvoor. Hij slikt opnieuw en laat dan zijn mond open vallen. “Haaaah…. Het brandt…” “Ja, dat hoort.”  
  
De tijd verstrijkt en het glas raakt steeds verder leeg. Rustig drinkt Shawn nog een slokje. Nog altijd lijkt het hem niets te doen. Of is Shawn gewoon hetzelfde als hij altijd is wanneer hij aangeschoten raakt? “Wat voo’ Rus ben jij, man,” gromt Kevin gefrustreerd naar het lila-harige jochie naast hem. Hij probeert zijn drankpartner een duw te geven maar stompt in plaats daarvan de lucht. “Ik ben net zo Japans als jij bent.” En trots neemt Shawn nog een slok.  
  
“Bwaurp.” Kevin kokhalst. Shawn haalt een wenkbrauw op. Gaat Kevin nu al bijna over zijn nek? Maar hij heeft nog niet eens een achtste van het glas op. Ach ja, wodka is immers sterk… Misschien moeten ze maar ophouden met drinken. _Nee! Dat doe je niet. Breng hem maar tot het uiterste! Hahaha! _Lacht een stem in zijn hoofd. “Aiden…” mompelt Shawn. “Dat doen we niet…” _Doen we wel. _“Niet! Nee! We moeten ophouden.”  
“Swawwn?” met een hand voor zijn mond werpt Kevin een blik op zijn teamgenoot. “Gwaat wet?”  
“Uh, ja, natuurlijk!” lacht Shawn vriendelijk. “Al kan ik dit beter aan jou vragen. Ben jij in orde?”  
Meteen na zijn eigen vraag krimpt Shawn in elkaar en kreunt. “Ahh..”  
“Shawn?!” Kevin komt overeind en legt een hand op de schouder van de jongen. Heeft de alcohol eindelijk effect gehad? Shawn opent zijn ogen weer; ze lijken van kleur veranderd te zijn. Hij grijnst. “Mooi, we kunnen er nog wel eentje op.”  
  
Kevin kijkt terug naar het glas en voelt nog meer kotsneigingen opkomen. “Nee, bedankt. Hou jij ook maar op.” “Doe ik niet.” Reageert Shawn luidkeels. “Ik ben niet zo zwak om nu op te geven.”  
“Z-zwak?!” Kevin grijpt het glas uit Shawn’s handen, trekt een intimiderende blik en zet het glas tegen zijn lippen. Hij knijpt zijn ogen samen terwijl hij naar Shawn kijkt. Hij blijft zo nog een drietal seconden zitten zonder iets te drinken en zet het glas vervolgens naast hem neer, buiten Shawn’s handbereik. “Genoeg.” “Wat doe jij nou?” verzucht Shawn terwijl hij over Kevin’s schoot heen naar het glas reikt. Kevin grijpt de jongen zijn arm vast en houdt het stevig op zijn plaats, buiten bereik van de wodka.  
“Mark zou nu zoiets zeggen dat het sterk is om er niet aan over te geven. Of zoiets.”  
Shawn kijkt vanuit zijn positie op en trekt een vuile blik. “Iew. Waarom begin je over Mark?”  
Dat was best een goede vraag. Waarom begon hij nu over Mark te praten? Omdat hij hem respecteerde, natuurlijk. “Dat gaat jou niets aan.”  
“Je vindt hem zeker belangrijker dan mij.”  
“Huh?” verrast laat Kevin los. Shawn raakt uit balans en valt op zijn schoot. “Natuurlijk is Mark belangrijk, maar-“ “Ik zit maar met je te sollen.” Kraait Shawn uit terwijl hij snel van zijn teamgenoot zijn schoot af rolt. Hij kreunt en knippert een paar keer met zijn ogen. Ze zijn weer grijsblauw. “Het spijt me.” Kevin kijkt hem met een knalrood hoofd aan. Shawn reikt weer naar het glas dat naast hem staat.  
  
“Hé, niet doen.” De aanvaller probeert overeind te komen om de andere jongen weer tegen te houden, maar raakt door de hoeveelheid alcohol uit balans en valt over hem heen. “Au!” roept Shawn uit, die zich geplet voelt onder het lichaam van Kevin. “So…” een verdere verontschuldiging krijgt Kevin niet uit zijn mond, want het eerste wat opborrelde was nog een luide boer en een misselijk gevoel. “Niet over mij heen!” roept Shawn verschrikt. Meteen voelde hij zich schuldig – was dat nou echt het enige wat hij kon roepen? _Haha! Zwakkeling! Drink gewoon meer! Laat hem op zijn minst zien wat comazuipen is! Ha!_  
“Aiden!” huilt Shawn uit. Zijn stem was amper te horen. Het geluid van Kevin die de vloerbedekking aanvult met maaginhoud overheerst. “_Ahahahah_!” giert de jongen met alweer oranje-kleurende ogen uit. “Je gaat _nu _al over je nek?”  
Kevin veegt zijn mond af. “Zei je wat, jij kleine-“  
“Boeehoeeee,” roekt Shawn vanaf de vloer, nog altijd vast liggende onder Kevin’s gewicht. “Boeehoeehoee!”  
Grommend komt Kevin terug overeind en grijpt Shawn bij zijn kraag en geeft hem een kwade blik. Echter houdt hij dit niet lang vol – de oranje ogen van Shawn waren te onverwachts om te zien. “Je ogen?” “Zijn beeldschoon, vind je ook niet?”  
Kevin’s hoofd, die enkele seconden daarvoor nog wit weggetrokken was, kleurt weer bij – opnieuw rood. “Wat? Wel, ja, maar… oranje.” “O,” reageert Shawn met een teleurgestelde toon. “Ga verder.”  
“Huh?” “Meer complimenten.” “Huh?” “Doe het nou maar, jij domme lafaard.”  
  
Kevin schudt zijn hoofd. Complimenten uitdelen zit hem niet in zijn aard. “Shawn,” begint hij om hier toch een einde aan te maken. Hij laat zijn greep op Shawn’s kraag losser. Ze zijn beide even stil terwijl ze elkaar in de ogen aankijken. Shawn verbreekt met een humeurige blik het contact en gromt. “Shawn dit, Shawn dat… het gaat ook nooit over mij.”  
Kevin kijkt de jongen beduusd aan. “Maar jij bent Shawn…?”  
Shawn’s lip pruilt verder. “Niet! Ik ben…” Zijn zin wordt echter afgekapt door zijn eigen acties; spontaan sluit Shawn zijn ogen en valt hij voorover, tegen Kevin’s borst. Kevin verstijft. “Shawn?!”  
Er komt geen reactie. Kevin trekt aan Shawn’s arm. “Hé, Shawn!” Weer geen reactie. Kevin schudt hem harder. Opeens klinkt er zacht gesnurk uit de neus van de jongen. Shawn slaapt. Kevin ademt de paar seconden lang ingehouden adem luid uit. “Geef de volgende keer op zijn minst een waarschuwing voor je instort, man.”

  
\---

“A-Axel,” spreekt Silvia de vurige jongen aan. “Kan je even helpen?”  
“Hm?” Hij draait zich om en kijkt de twee meiden die achter hem staan aan. Celia verheft haar journalistenstem. “Er leken spoken in een kamer te zitten en we hebben Kevin daar op af gestuurd. Hij is alleen nog niet teruggekeerd…”  
Axel staart ze aan zonder wat te zeggen. De meiden slikken. “Zou jij willen kijken?”  
  
Even later opent Axel de deur. De meiden staan angstig achter een paar meter achter hem. Axel zucht, gaat in de deurpost staan en kijkt zo de kamer in. Het licht van de kamer staat nog aan. Verderop in de kamer liggen Kevin en Shawn met elkaar verstrengeld. Het lijkt er op of ze slapen. In ieder geval, daar probeert Axel maar van uit te gaan. Hij observeert vanaf de deurpost naar het slapende tweetal. Door hun adem bewegen ze zachtjes op en neer. Prima; ze leven nog. Axel drukt op de lichtknop om hem uit te zetten en stapt de kamer uit, de deur weer sluitende.  
“Er is niets aan de hand. Al stinkt het hier wel.”  
Ook al bestaan spoken niet, de spook die hier in de kamer had kunnen zitten was duidelijk verdreven. Die meiden maken zich ook om de onhandigste dingen zorgen.


End file.
